Instantànies
by Natsumi Niikura
Summary: 03.- Mentida!: —S'ha adormit ja la Misao? —va preguntar l'Aoshi. En Hannya va observa la seva mirada, s'havia enfosquit. / —Així és —va contestar—. Però n'està segur? Quan es desperti i vegi que nosaltres... —va callar. Per a què mentir?—. millor dit... quan vegi que vostè no hi és, Aoshi-san, s'entristirà molt.
1. Amb tothom

_Rurouni Kenshin i els seus personatges són propietat d'en Watsuki Nobuhiro i Shueisha._

_**Gènere:**__ Família, Amistat.  
__**Ràting:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítol relacionat:**__ situat just després de l' acte 253: Un dia primaveral.  
__**Advertència:**__ menció a la mort._

**Instantànies**

**#01.- Amb tothom**

Va seguir-lo, sense demora, sense queixes, il·lusionada. Caminar al seu costat era genial, però el que la il·lusionava de veritat era el destí al que es dirigien.

«Les estacions van una mica més avençades a les muntanyes —havia pronunciat amb serietat—. No puc esperar més o es gelarà el terreny i s'haurà d'esperar fins a la primavera. I abans d'això he d'enterrar-los en un lloc on toqui més el sol». I ella havia captat el missatge molt abans que ell acabés de parlar.

Va trepar hàbilment per una gegantina roca caiguda, l'Aoshi va esperar-la a dalt.

—Cansada? —va preguntar-li.

—No! Estic en plena forma! —va exclamar aixecant els braços.

—Si necessites descansar avisa'm, el camí és llarg.

—No pateixi.

Ambdós varen saltar a l'altra banda. El camí pujava bruscament per la vessant muntanyosa, rosta i pedregosa. La Misao va arrufar les celles, era un autèntic camí per a cabres salvatges.

—Hem de pujar per allà?

—Espantada?

—No. És que em preguntava com va poder pujar per aquí estant ferit.

—T'ho va explicar en Himura?

Una infinitat de pedretes van desprendre's en posar el peu per iniciar l'ascens. Si no podien caminar el mètode lògic era...

L'Aoshi va saltar fins a una gran roca atrapada entre les arrels d'un frondós arbre i va esperar-la. Tot i que era estable i ella tenia bons reflexos volia assegurar-se que no prendria mal. Ella el va seguir.

—En realitat, crec que li ho explicava a en Jiya —va dir acceptat de bon grat la mà que ell li atansava per afermar la seva posició—, donava la casualitat que jo era allà.

—Estava massa obcecat per a patir per les meves ferides.

L'agafada de la seva mà va estrènyer-se. Era la primera vegada que parlava d'allò i era massa dolorós. Com n'havia estat d'estúpid. Va tancar els ulls. La maneta de la Misao va posar-se al seu pit. Va obrir els ulls.

—Em sap greu, no hauria d'haver dit res.

—No et disculpis. —Va inclinar-se i va plantar-li un petó al front—. Tu no en tens la culpa dels meus errors.

»Continuem, Misao.

Ella va assentir i va somriure-li amb afecte.

Va continuar l'ascens, en silenci. L'Aoshi s'aturava als obstacles més perillosos per a ajudar-la, tot i que ella no necessitava ajuda, ho sabia. I finalment una petita clariana amb tres roques enormes van mostrar-se davant dels seus ulls.

Era un lloc ombrívol al que, de tant en tant, s'escolava algun raig de sol. La Misao va sentir una esgarrifança però va mantenir-se ferma. Ella era una _kunoichi_ no pensava fer figa.

Van cavar la terra una mica humida per la pluja de la nit passada. Va apartar amb les mans la terra a poc a poc, cercant als seus companys caiguts. Els dits d'ella van topar amb la textura suau de l'os, va treure la sorra del seu voltant per a extraure'l sense danyar-lo.

Va traure el crani lentament i va traure-li la terra adherida amb cura. Una calavera petita, amb grans conques oculars i dentadura recta.

«Beshimi» va pensar. El seu cos va tremolar davant la crua evidència de la mort d'aquells quatre homes que tant l'havien cuidat i als que s'estimava profundament. Va mossegar-se el llavi inferior. No ploraria. No pensava plorar. No.

L'Aoshi va abraçar-la amb força, per primera vegada des que va tornar, per primer cop des que no era una nena. Va abraonar-la amb la seva dolçor maldestre. El crani del seu company va reposar a la seva falda, afectuosament, com si temés ferir-lo si el deixava a terra de nou.

—Perdona'm, Misao —va xiuxiuejar a la seva oïda—. No hauria d'haver-t'hi portat. És massa dur per a tu.

—Em sap greu Aoshi-sama. Hauria de ser més forta.

—No, tu has de ser així. Mai renunciïs a les teves emocions.

Va acaronar la seva esquena menuda fins que va deixar de tremolar.

—Ves a passejar, ho faré jo.

—Ja estic bé. Puc fer-ho.

La Misao va enfonsar els dits a terra altre cop, rebuscant amb parsimònia assegurant-se que el crani d'en Beshimi no caigués de la seva falda. Els dits de l'Aoshi removien la terra més ràpid, amb seguretat, si podia trobar la resta de calaveres abans que ella li estalviaria el dolor de reconèixer a un nou membre de la seva família en aquelles restes òssies. Però els dits de la Misao van trobar-ne un altre.

L'Aoshi va atrapar la seva mà i va retirar-la, va acabar de desenterrar aquell crani. Va reconèixer aquelles dents llimades i punxegudes.

—Hannya —va xiuxiuejar la Misao. Ell va limitar-se a assentir—. Forats de bala...

—En Kanryu va assegurar-se de matar-lo.

El dolor va filtrar-se al seu to de veu. El dolor que guardava només per a ell provava de fugir del seu cos. La Misao va acaronar-li el braç. Per a ella en Hannya havia estat el seu mestre, per a ell el seu home de confiança i, segurament, l'únic amic de veritat que havia tingut mai.

El crani destrossat d'en Hyottoko va ser el següent, l'impacte de bala que havia destrossat la meitat de la seva cara li donava un aspecte grotesc al seu somrís desdentat, l'Aoshi va deixar-lo a un costat apartant-lo de la mirada d'ella, massa truculent.

—Qui falta? —va preguntar sabent que no li ensenyaria.

—En Shikijô.

Va assentir sospirant. Aquell gegant bonàs que no dubtava en traure'n el màxim profit de la seva impressionat alçada per atrapar qualsevol cosa que ella li demanés, pomes, taronges, fulles, flors... el que fos. En Shiki sempre li somreia i s'estirava fins a aconseguir l'objectiu i ella reia satisfeta.

Els dits de l'Aoshi no van trigar en topar amb ell, la Misao va deixar amb compte el crani d'en Beshimi al costat de l'Aoshi i va allunyar-se deixant-los a soles. Va agafar la capsa de fusta que havien comprat abans de deixar la ciutat i va seure sobre una roca a esperar.

Aquesta vegada tornarien a casa "amb tothom".

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Bones! Últimament he estar rellegint capítols saltats de Rurouni Kenshin i revisionant algun episodi de l'anime. M'ha picat la musa samurai altre cop —com l'he trobat a faltar—, així que li estic traient tot el profit que puc mentre les obligacions de la vida em donen un respir per a escriure qualsevol cosa que se'm passi pel cap.  
Això és una col·lecció de shots i drabbles, sense cap tipus de relació entre ells, alguns estaran basats en coses del manga o de l'anime i d'altre no. S'accepten suggeriments sobre els temes i gèneres sempre que els personatges centrals siguin l'Aoshi i la Misao._

_Per a suggeriments, amenaces de mort i altres coses la finestreta de review és oberta. Un petonàs._


	2. Benvingut Una abraçada

_Rurouni Kenshin i els seus personatges són propietat de Watsuki Nobuhiro i Shueisha._

_**Gènere:**__ Família, Amistat.  
__**Ràting:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítol relacionat:**__ situat després de la batalla contra en Shishio, és una barreja del manga, l'anime i el que surt al segon OVA de Shin Kyôto-Hen.  
__**Suggerit per:**__ Judith._

**#02.- Benvingut. **

**Una abraçada**

Les seves passes silencioses com les de tot bon ninja, retrunyien al seu pit i semblaven ressonar per sobre les d'en Sanosuke que arrossegava a en Himura. L'aire al seu voltant semblava consistent i pesat. El cantar dels grills l'ensordia.

Va avançar amb seguretat aparent.

Tenia por. Sí, en tenia. Per primer cop en molt de temps el terror tenallava la seva ànima. Perquè era plenament conscient de tot el que havia fet i, sabia que, no mereixia res més que menyspreu.

Havia lluitat contra l'Okina deixant-lo a les portes de la mort. Havia rebutjat cruelment a l'única persona que se l'havia estimat, sempre, sense reserves. Havia destruït l'honor de l'Oniwaban-shû. Havia amenaçat als seus homes.

No mereixia tornar per més que en Himura li hagués dit que, la Misao, havia plorat en dir-li que el duria de tornada a casa, per més que desitgés redimir-se a aquell lloc que era la seva llar. No mereixia ser rebut per ningú. No mereixia tenir un lloc a on tornar.

Ell no mereixia res.

Els carrers de la seva ciutat natal semblaven voler empassar-se'l, les cases l'assetjaven com bèsties salvatges assedegades de sang humana. El món sencer semblava desitjar devorar-lo.

Va concentrar-se en fer acopi de tota la seva fredor, de mantenir la seva cuirassa d'indiferència. I va avançar, en silenci, com si no estigués a punt de patir un atac d'histèria davant la incertesa de la seva propera rebuda.

El jutjarien pels seus crims? És el que haurien de fer, el que s'havia guanyat a pols. La traïció es pagava amb la mort, ell com a Okashira ho sabia bé. Li donarien un ganivet rovellat i amb el tall desgastat per fer-se l'_harakiri_. O li donarien mort amb el deshonor més gran, llevant-li la vida amb les múltiples tortures ninja.

Morir sense honor. Aquell honor que ell havia embrutat amb la seva estupidesa.

Però ni tant sols la mort seria prou càstig per a algú que havia comés els seus crims i errors.

—Collons que n'és de lluny —va remugar en Sanosuke.

A ell en canvi li semblava que era massa a prop, esperant-lo per devorar la seva carn i escopir els seus ossos. El preciós Aoi-ya amb la seva imponent alçada l'aixafaria sense pietat.

Sentia que s'ofegava a la seva pròpia agonia, caminat per inèrcia, retallant aquella terrible distància.

Va voler empassar saliva per a calmar-se però tenia la boca seca. Va estrènyer la funda de les seves espases fins que va fer-la cruixir, però allò tant sols va crispar més els seus nervis.

Beshimi. Hyottoko. Shikijô. Hannya.

Va pensar en ells, en els seus quatre homes, sentint com recuperava una mica d'aquell aplom pel que era conegut.

Va enfilar l'últim carrer, una avinguda ampla que marcava l'inici del barri comercial. Els seus ulls ben entrenats van divisar la mutilada figura de l'imponent Aoi-ya. El seu cor va encongir-se davant d'aquella imatge de destrucció, però va seguir endavant.

Les seves passes ara eren més feixugues, suava fred. El moment d'enfrontar-se a les seves accions arribava. Unes passes més, només unes passes. La silueta dels membres de l'Oniwaban-shû de Kyôto i la dels amics d'en Himura van dibuixar-se davant el ruïnós edifici. La figura de la Misao.

En Sanosuke va avançar.

Ell va aturar-se.

Va dedicar-los una profunda reverència amb la que provava de transmetre com lamentava el que havia fer i alhora que acceptava el destí que haguessin decidit per a ell. Estava a preparat per a morir.

—Aoshi-samaaa!

La veu plorosa de la Misao va arribar a ell convertida en un crit. No va aixecar la mirada. No podia aixecar-la. Amb el seu cor bombejant sang massa ràpid, trencant la seva calma aparent. El seu cor traïdor evidenciant que no estava tranquil, que aquell retorn el feia posar nerviós.

Un xoc contra el seu pit. Un arma, va pensar. S'ha acabat la incertesa. Era la seva fi. Era mort.

Uns bracets tancant-se amb força al voltant de la seva cintura i el delicat perfum dels cireres inundant les seves fosses nasals.

Va obrir els ulls sorprès. No era un arma, era la Misao. La Misao que plorava. La Misao que l'abraçava. La Misao que xiuxiuejava el seu nom entre sanglots.

Va moure els braços per abraçar-la, però no ho va fer. Tenia dret a fer-ho? Tenia dret a recuperar l'amor d'aquella noia?

Va mirar-se-la sense comprendre, sentint com l'escalfor del seu cosset s'estenia pel seu, com l'omplia de ganes de viure i s'emportava el pànic. L'abraçada de la Misao l'havia arrossegat novament al món dels vius, esborrant d'una plomada qualsevol rastre de temor, dubte o incertesa.

Els seus companys també havien corregut fins a ells, fins i tot l'Okina s'havia acostat, ranquejant. Però en aquell tram de carrer només existien dues persones: la Misao omplint-lo d'humanitat i ell retrobant-se a ell mateix.

La seva mà esquerra va moure's per acaronar els seus cabells trenats, amb suavitat, i la dreta va passar per les seves espatlles per a tornar-li aquell gest humanizador. Volent aturar les seves llàgrimes. Desitjant transmetre-li el que sentia, com n'estava d'agraït per aquell gest i com admirava la seva fortalesa.

Era a casa. Per fi.

—Benvingut a la seva llar, Aoshi-sama.

Havia tornat a la seva llar, a aquells braços delicats que el rebien sempre amb amor.

Va abraçar-la amb força, allà al bell mig del carrer, fins que l'esgotament va derrotar-lo.

La Misao.

La seva llar.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Hola! Segon shot, mercès pel suggeriment a la Judith (a la secció castellana), va dedicat a ella. No sé si és ben bé el que demanava, volia el moment de l'abraçada després de la batalla contra en Shishio. He furgat una mica en els moments abans d'arribar a l'Aoi-ya, en com crec que devia sentir-se l'Aoshi i en el que penso que significa aquell gest.  
No us acostumeu a les actualitzacions ràpides que estic fent aquests dies, quan recuperi la meva activitat el ritme baixarà. Així que si voleu suggerir res aprofiteu ara.  
Espero que us hagi agradat._


	3. Mentida!

_Rurouni Kenshin i els seus personatges són propietat d'en Watsuki Nobuhiro i Shueisha._

_**Gènere:**__ Família, Drama, Angoixa.  
__**Ràting:**__ T (+16)  
__**Capítol relacionat:**__ desenvolupament del flashback que surt a l'acte 87ª: Reunió de dimonis shura.  
__**Advertència:**__ cap._

**#03.- Mentida!**

—Llegeixi-m'ho un altre cop.

L'Aoshi va sospirar dirigint la mirada a la finestra. Feia hores que s'havia fet de nit però semblava que la Misao no tenia cap intenció d'adormir-se.

—És la divuitena vegada que te l'he llegit aquesta nit.

—És que no puc dormir! —va protestar fixant els seus ullets verds i eixerits en ell.

—Si tanquessis els ulls potser t'adormiries.

Va fer el petarrell i va tancar les seves manetes amb força a la manta del futó. El ninja va tornar a sospirar.

—És l'última vegada que el llegiré, entesos?

La Misao va assentir a poc a poc.

L'Aoshi va tornar a obrir el llibre i va fixar l'esguard a les lletres, tot i que a aquelles alçades ja se'l sabia de memòria, i va llegir pausadament. La va mirar per sota les pestanyes, l'estava mirant fixament.

—Si no tanques els ulls no t'adormiràs.

—Però no tinc son...

—Misao, és la una de la matinada.

—Aoshi-sama.

—Què? —va inquirir deixant que la molèstia es filtrés al seu to de veu.

—Quan sigui gran podré acompanyar-lo a totes les missions?

—Quan siguis gran potser no ho voldràs.

Els seus ullets verds van guspirejar, ella no contemplava aquella opció. Com podria no voler-ho si el que més desitjava era estar amb ell sempre?

—Sí que ho voldré.

—Ja ho veurem, si fas bondat i t'adorms —va repetir donant-li un copet a la punta del nas.

—M'acaba de llegir el llibre?

—Però tanca els ulls.

La Misao va obeir i va escoltar atenta a les paraules que sorgien dels llavis de l'Aoshi. Li agradava com llegia. Li agradava que li llegís contes perquè allò li permetia sentir la seva veu durant una bona estona. Li agradava que es quedés allà amb ella.

La Misao va somriure. Li agradava molt.

L'Aoshi va tancar el llibre tan bon punt va acabar de llegir. La Misao va obrir els ulls i se'l va mirar.

—Dorm —va ordenar.

—No puc.

—No te'l tornaré a llegir.

Evidentment, ja ho sabia que no tornaria a llegir-se'l com també sabia que l'estava fent enfadar, però no podia dormir, estava massa inquieta el seu cor li deia que estava a punt de passar quelcom terrible i tenia por.

—Aoshi-sama... —Ell se la va mirar, però no va contestar-li—. L'estimo molt.

—Ho sé.

—I vostè? M'estima?

—Saps que sí.

—Quant?

—Misao, és hora de dormir.

—Quant? —va insistir fent morros.

L'Aoshi va sospirar i va posar-se dempeus disposat a posar fi a allò. Esperant que s'adormís d'una vegada per totes, ja no podia més. S'estava allargant tant que feia mal.

—Quant? —va tornar a preguntar el seu to de veu plorós el va fer tornar a sospirar.

—Molt. I ara dorm.

—Aoshi-sama.

—Què?

—Que pot venir en Hannya a desitjar-me bona nit?

—Li ho diré.

I després de pronunciar aquelles tres paraules, l'Okashira més jove que mai havia tingut l'Oniwaban-shû, va abandonar l'habitació de la Misao amb el cor encongit, sentint que les ombres el devoraven novament.

La petita va quedar-se immòbil al seu futó, intentant no tremolar ni plorar. Què era aquella angoixa que sentia? Va omplir els seus pulmons d'aire i va deixar-lo escapar molt lentament entre les dents.

El _shoji_ va obrir-se i la Misao va somriure en veure a en Hannya al pas de la porta. La nena va estirar els seus bracets cap a ell que va obeir com si fos una ordre del seu cap. La va agafar en braços, traient-la del futó, i la va abraçar amb afecte.

—Ets una noieta dolenta, Misao.

—Per què?

—Has fet enfadar a l'Aoshi-san.

—És que no puc dormir.

En Hannya va acaronar-li els cabells. Ja s'ho havia imaginat. La Misao s'ensumava que passava alguna cosa, sempre havia estat molt intuïtiva amb qualsevol cosa relacionada amb l'Okashira, de la mateixa manera que passava en el sentit invers. L'Aoshi intuïa ràpidament quan passava alguna cosa amb la Misao.

El ninja emmascarat sovint es preguntava quan el seu jove cap s'adonaria que no estava pujant a aquella nena per a ser la seva protegida. En quin moment s'adonaria que aquella nena no era la seva pobre orfeneta. Perquè ell ho veia, la manera en que s'entenien, la manera en que es protegien l'un a l'altra. Per totes les emocions que aquella nena innocent era capaç d'arrencar d'aquell noi que havia renunciat a sentir. Aquella nena algun dia es convertiria en una dona preciosa i el seu cap acabaria rendit definitivament als seus peus.

Les manetes de la Misao va tirar de la màscara d'en Hannya i se la van traure a poc a poc, revelant aquell rostre mutilat que atemoria a tot aquell que el mirava.

—Hannya, tinc por.

—De què? —va preguntar sabent que no es referia a la seva cara, a ella mai li havia fet por.

—No ho sé. Sento alguna cosa estranya aquí —va mussitar posant-se les mans al cor.

—Segur que no és res greu —va mentir el ninja—. No tens res a témer. Passi el que passi nosaltres sempre estarem amb tu. L'Aoshi-san sempre estarà amb tu, encara que no hi sigui físicament. Ell mai deixarà de pensar en tu.

—Què vols dir?

—Algun dia ho entendràs i quan ho facis sé que faràs el que has de fer.

La nena va fregar-se un ull, les paraules d'en Hannya l'havien tranquil·litzat i la son va començar a fer presa d'ella.

—Jo m'estimo molt l'Aoshi-sama.

—I ell t'estima a tu moltíssim, petita.

—I a tu també t'estimo molt.

En Hannya va fer una rialleta entendrida.

—I als altres també.

—Tots t'estimem molt, Misao —va declarar deixant-la al futó i tapant-la amb cura—. Ni estiguis trista.

—No ho estic —va dir arrossegant les paraules, per fi s'estava adormint.

—Bona nit, petita.

En Hannya va tornar-se a posar la màscara i va esperar pacientment a que s'adormís del tot. Quan va remoure's i va apartar la manta a puntades va saber que dormia profundament.

El ninja emmascarat va mirar per últim cop a la seva petita _kunoichi_, ell també la trobaria a faltar. Va recórrer els passadissos en silenci i va abandonar l'Aoi-ya, el seu cap i els seus tres companys l'esperaven allà.

—S'ha adormit ja la Misao? —va preguntar l'Aoshi. En Hannya va observa la seva mirada, s'havia enfosquit.

—Així és —va contestar—. Però n'està segur? Quan es desperti i vegi que nosaltres... —va callar. Per a què mentir?—. millor dit... quan vegi que vostè no hi és, Aoshi-san, s'entristirà molt.

—No patiu —va dir amb calma. Els seus quatre homes adoraven a aquella criatura—. L'Okina se'n cuidarà d'ella. En tot cas, a vosaltres us sembla bé? N'esteu segurs?

I tots ho estaven, ells no podien treballar de cara al públic, a l'Aoi-ya l'únic que aconseguirien seria espantar la clientela. Seguirien al seu cap allà a on els dugués. Eren un equip.

Tots cinc homes van abandonar la ciutat de Kyôto sense mirar enrere però sense deixar de pensar en el sisè membre d'aquell equip, el membre que acabaven de deixar enrere.

º º º

El sol brillava alt i amb força quan el vell Okina va decidir-se a entrar a l'habitació de la Misao. Sabia que s'havia adormit ben entrada la matinada i que havia d'estar esgotada, a més no sabia com donar-li aquella notícia. Li trencaria el cor en mil bocins. Li havia suplicat a l'Aoshi que no la deixés però no va haver-hi res a fer, la decisió estava presa i era irrevocable.

L'Okina va omplir-se de valor i va sacsejar-la amb cura, els seus ullets verds van obrir-se amb son. Va estirar-se amb mandra.

—Amunt dormilega.

—Uuuh tinc molta son, Jiya.

—Res d'excuses, amunt senyoreta.

La Misao va llançar-li una mirada suplicant que no va tenir efecte, l'ancià la va traure del futó i va posar-la dempeus.

—Per què no ha vingut l'Aoshi-sama a desitjar-me un bon dia?

Allà hi era aquella pregunta carregada d'innocència que tant havia temut. Va plantejar-se la idea de mentir-li però tard o d'hora ho sabria i mentir-li només empitjoraria les coses.

—Misao, l'Aoshi no hi és.

—Té una missió?

—No, Misao —va contestar amb el cor encongit—. L'Aoshi i la resta han marxat.

—A on?

—No ho sé —va dir malgrat saber-ho.

—I quan tornaran? Vindran pel meu aniversari?

—No tornaran, Misao.

La petita va mirar-se'l amb els ulls ben oberts. Era mentida. L'estava enganyant. L'Aoshi no marxaria sense ella. L'Aoshi li havia promès que sempre estaria amb ella. Que la protegiria sempre. Que mai la deixaria.

—Mentida! —va xisclar—. Mentida! Mentida! Mentida! Mentida! Mentida!

—Misao! És la veritat!

—Mentida!

A l'Okina va trencar-se-li el cor. Sabia que seria dur però s'esperava que ho fos tant.

Les llàgrimes van córrer lliures per les seves galtes i per uns segons, que a l'Okina se li varen fer eterns, la Misao va deixar de respirar. Va somicar i gemegar. I va tremolar.

Va sentir-se tan impotent, no podia fer res per ella, tant sols deixar que es desfogués i esperar a que ho assumís.

—Mentida! —va tornar a cridar.

—És la veritat i com abans et facis a la idea millor.

—No! És mentida! —va xisclar amb totes les seves forces alarmant a tots els Oni que feien els seus exercicis matinals.

—Misao, calma't.

—Ets un mentider, Jiya!

—Misao!

La nena va sortir corrent de l'habitació i va saltar per sobre el passamans del pis superior, va caure dempeus amb l'elegància i malaptesa d'un gatet. En Kuro la va atrapar impedint que seguís avançant.

—A on vas? —va preguntar. Les llagrimotes que li lliscaven galtes avall el van fer obrir el ulls de bat a bat—. Misao, què et passa?

—En Jiya és dolent! És un mentider!

—Per què ho dius això, esquitx? —va preguntar en Shiro provant de semblar tranquil.

—Diu que l'Aoshi-sama ha marxat —va barbotejar gemegant— i que no tornarà.

Així que era cert. Els quatre Oni havien sentit part d'una conversa en que l'Aoshi mencionava que abandonaria l'Aoi-ya, van creure que era un error, que ho havien entès malament, ara veien que no era així.

La nena va desfer-se de l'abraçada d'en Kuro i va reprendre la seva fugida, va ensopegar amb una pedra i va caure de cara a terra. Va quedar-s'hi allà estirada plorant i sanglotant, amb la cara enfonsada a la sorra. Li feien mal el nas i els genolls del cop, però el cor li feia molt més de mal.

Va aixecar-se adolorida, ignorant la sang que rajava dels seus genolls i nas. I va córrer sense preocupar-se de res, va obrir la porta del restaurant i després la del carrer. Havia de ser allà, l'Aoshi havia de ser allà.

Però a l'entrada només hi havia la gent que passejava i que no van parar cap atenció a la nena en _yukata_ de dormir, descalça i que sagnava.

Els seus companys de l'Oniwaban-shû l'havien perseguit, però cap d'ells va fer res. La profunditat del dolor que havia de sentir els aclaparava.

—És mentida! —va cridar novament abans d'arrencar a córrer en direcció al bosc.

—Misao! —la va cridar en Shiro alarmat.

L'Okina va agafar el braç del noi que tenia intenció de seguir-la.

—Deixa-la.

—Però Okina…

—Quan se'n adoni tornarà.

—Aquell coi d'home, no té cor. Després de prometre-li que mai la deixaria va i es fon sense ni acomiadar-se.

L'Okina no hi estava d'acord. Aquell ninja idiota en tenia de cor, encara que no volgués tenir-lo, i estava segur que deixar allà a la Misao havia estat la cosa més difícil que havia fet mai. Ho sabia perquè quan l'Aoshi era amb la Misao era capaç de llegir-lo com si fos un llibre obert. Quan eren junts podia veure la magnitud del que sentia aquell noi que mai havia pogut ser un nen.

L'Aoshi tornaria algun dia a buscar a la seva petita, perquè se l'estimava, ell ho sabia. Tornaria a per la seva dona i ell s'encarregaria que creixés bé.

La Misao va tornar a l'Aoi-ya dos dies després abatuda i cansada, amb la _yukata_ destroçada i tacada de sang, els peus sagnant, els ulls vermells i inflats de tant plorar, els genolls pelats i una esgarrapada ben lletja a la galta. Després d'una esbroncada monumental, un bany calent, una moguda sessió de cures i un deliciós dinar, la més petita de l'Oniwaban-shû va declarar amb veu ferma i segura que, algun dia, portaria a l'Aoshi de tornada a casa encara que l'hagués d'arrossegar per l'orella.

I tots van saber que ho faria.

**Fi**

_**Notes de l'autora:**_

_Bones! Tercer shot, aquesta vegada és més llarg i una mica depriment. Tenia ganes d'escriure sobre la marxa de l'Aoshi i companyia i, he de dir, que m'ha encantat fer-ho (així que repetiré segur).  
Ja sabeu, per a crítiques, comentaris, amenaces de mort o suggeriments la finestreta de review és a la vostra disposició._


End file.
